To See You Again
by JAZeem
Summary: Kathy is stuck on a Aclys. Aclys is supposed to be the new Earth. She only has one reason to live and that is to see Tommy again.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

LOG ENTRY: SOL 6

I'm alive. I put my hand on my chest to make sure my heart was still beating. It took me a while to realize that my suit was still on and I wouldn't be able to hear or feel it.

It's been six days from the day we left Earth.

My crew members probably think I died. Which means that everyone on Earth also believes this. It won't be a big deal to those on Earth. After all this was supposed to be another test run for those who were going to leave after we came back. Maybe they will stop the true mission from being sent into space or maybe they won't see my "death" as anything special. The Martia Program was a mission created to see if humans would be able to survive in another planet. The first Martia was sent to see if we would be able to reach Aclys. It took them 173 days to reach Aclys. It worked out just as planned and the crew were respected and given acknowledgement from everywhere. But there were only men.

Martia 2.0 had only one women was me. I was supposed to be the first women to ever touch Aclys. I have become the first women to land on Aclys. To the people back at home I am the first person to die on Mars too.

It isn't my crew members fault of what happened. I hope they all reached Earth safely. They did what they were supposed to do. I'm glad they didn't try to help me because helping me could've killed one of them. One man gone is better than two. All I want right now is to have at least person to believe I am alive. Just one. I hope that one person is Tommy.

Every mission to Aclys needs one equipment that is sent before we even leave Earth. It's the most important part of what keep us alive. It's the only way back home.

Now to how I got stuck here. We all safely landed on Aclys. Being in a spaceship with 3 other people for half a year is not the best experience. We all exited the ship one by one, with only pictures of what we thought it would look like in our heads. A planet untouched by humans until this day. A planet that can give us another chance to start over. As we went to put up the flag of the United States, there was a change in temperature. It went from 96 degrees to 54 in less than an hour. We weren't aware of temperature drops like this. The commander, Tripp, was getting signals from NASA that we must go back inside the spaceship. In between the words the signal dropped and we were let with no explanation. We didn't need one. Strong wind started to come towards us from all directions.

"Get back to the ship as soon as you can. We have been ordered to go back", Tripp ordered. No one wanted to go back right away and the only way we would is if we would die here. We had no choice. A 2 year mission has ended in just 6 months.

A piece of our ship got torn and fell into an antenna. The antenna fell on me. It ripped through my suit and cut through my skin. I have never been injured. Being born at Hailsham I was taken well care of. My body was valuable to others and they needed to make sure it was in the best condition. That didn't matter now. I was only doing this mission to they wouldn't use my body. I was only doing this so I could be with Tommy until death.

When I woke up, I saw the antenna inside of me. It was painful to see but not as much as it was to have it still inside. Blood was dripping out. It's was surprising I was still alive. My suit was now giving out pure oxygen. I could die of excessive oxygen. I was prepared for emergencies. I had taken the week before practicing different types of situation. I would have to take the antenna out first.. This wouldn't be easy. I took a deep breath and counted until three. One...two...three. I screamed. I looked around forgetting that no one could here me. I covered the injury using the breach kit that was on the side of my helmet. I was feeling dizzy. The air I was breathing was at 85% compared to Earth's 21%. I'd be okay for only a short amount of time. Then at that moment I realized that maybe I don't need to do anything. This planet was supposed to be the brother of Earth. Aclys can be breathable. We weren't sure on Earth but I can find out.

Once inside the ship, I took off my suit. I was able to see the injury more clearly. I could tell me now I would need stitches. It was worse than I thought. Luckily they taught us many things before we left. I would have to stitch it up and let it heal by itself.

They all think I'm dead. There was no possibility to survive but somehow I did. I have no communication to anyone. I could die today or in a few days. If I was able to survive what happened, I have to try to survive as long as possible. I will have to try survive so I can see Tommy again.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 7

I found food in the ship or as we call it "Hatch" that should last me the next year, maybe two if I lower the portions. I need to try my best to last the next three years. Just long enough for the actual Martia to be sent. If it will be sent. Inside the Hatch there are extra spacesuits and other supplies that will come in handy if used right. It's better than I thought. There actually is a chance for me to survive. I'd rather die trying.

I won't be able to communicate with anyone back on Earth. I don't know how to fix equipment. I would try but I can't find most of the things that I could use. Right now that is the least of my worries. I have to figure other things out. The oxygen levels are great which surprises me. The solar panel are also in good condition. Lucky me everything seems to be in good order. Maybe I can get back to Earth. It could take a few years but it'll be worth it if I get to see Tommy again. Tommy.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 8

Before they sent us to Aclys they taught us different subjects. It reminded me of Hailsham. I haven't learned Math, Science, or any subject for more than 10 years. There was never a reason too. None of us had a reason to and we were all behind on it. They made us take 2 to 4 years of each subject and there were many subjects. I didn't have to take Mechanic because it was only for the males. I took a month class of mechanics to learn basic things but I didn't learn enough to help me in this situation.

I did, though, take Botany. They wanted us to find out if we could grow anything on Aclys. That wouldn't be hard because it's very close to the way Earth was. Same levels They sent seeds but the problem was it was anything you would eat. Grass seeds where the only thing they sent. Wait no they actually send a packet of flower seeds too.

I need to grow food. Survive long enough to see the actual Martia come here. We had food but most of it was packaged. I needed to find a way to get food. I need to consume at least 2,000 calories. It's best if I consumer 2,500. We'll see. I have enough food for a year. I realized even if I lower the portions I won't have enough for two years. My journey too look for food will start tomorrow or maybe in the next few days. I like the feeling of safety I get from the Hatch. I never got it when was in Earth and I am not sure if I 'll get it in Aclys.

I am drifting off now. I am very tired. I don't know why since I haven't done much but I don't mind. The more I sleep the less I'll realize I'm close to dying.


	2. Chapter 3-7

LOG ENTRY: SOL 23

It's been 3 weeks. 23 days to be exact. I have been waiting in the Hatch. I haven't stepped foot out. I've been eating the food they provided and sleeping. The rest of the time I read. That was the only things I had brought. Oh I also listened to a tape I brought from home. I also have a few pictures. I used to be able to sleep 7 hours at most and be able to get through the day is fine. But over here I sleep about 10 hours.

I'm afraid to lie the Hatch. I'm scared to see what out there. I keep coming up with reasons to go there but I guess I'm too afraid. Maybe tomorrow I'll go.

Oh also an update on planting. I still haven't started yet.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 26

Ok today's the day I decided I will go out. In a book I am reading the mother tells her son "You never know until you try." I have to try. I have to find a way back home. I wish I had parents.

I don't want to go today.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 27

So Aclys is supposed to be breathable. I should be able to go there without a spacesuit. I still took one. What if I get hurt again? You'll never know until you try.

I opened the hatch and it was very bright. The sun was shining as if did on Earth. But it felt different like the sun was more beautiful. It was a sense of being back but still being away. I didn't hesitate nor think twice about stepping out.

I felt like I was on Earth but without any human interference. All there was here was plants. There were no building or houses.

A bird flew over me. I had always seen birds but I was in awe. This place is beautiful. I wish I had seen Earth at this state, I was tearing up. A tear fall down my cheek and I didn't feel it until it reached my cheek. I realized this was all too much for me.

I headed back to the Hatch, took off my space suit and decided to go back tomorrow. I don't have to worry about is full of of plant all I need now is water.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 28

I'm going back today. I am going to search for water. If there are plants there has to be a source for water. I couldn't see anything in sight. I walked further and further away. I still couldn't find it. I kept turning around to see if the Hatch was still there. I felt like it could just disappear. The more I walked the less I could see it. The less I saw it the more worried I got. My only home would be gone. My home of safety would be lost.

I finally found a pond. It was small but there was water. It looked clean. Odd. I didn't drink it because I wasn't sure if I should. I didn't want to either way. I took some in a box I found at the Hatch. It was dripping but it didn't matter I just needed to take enough to see if it's okay to use for the plants and maybe to drink. Botany will come in handy now. I already have soil. I'm going to start planting. Once this trial works I have to find something to grow that I can eat. I don't know where to get seeds but if I find a food it'll be easy.

Do you think they have spinach here? I miss eating Spinach. I miss eating real food. I never would've thought I would've said this but I miss being a carer and talking to people. I miss Tommy but right now I miss Ruth more. I wish she was here. I wish she survived.


	3. Chapter 8-12

Over at NASA, Lewis Martin was at his desk staring out the window. He couldn't figure out what to do. Losing one of the astronauts wasn't bad. It wouldn't be considered a big deal by anyone. But for some reason it was bothering him.

"I promised them they would come home safely." He thought. "I failed."

He closed his eyes. He couldn't think. He felt guilty. He was responsible or a death.

Few weeks ago Martia 2.0 contacted them and told NASA about losing an astronaut named Eight. Her name was Kathy. The astronauts were named by numbers. At that moment Lewis realized addressing them by numbers was taking away their value. Her name wasn't number 8. He quickly left his office and went into the data room.

"What was her name? What was her name?"

He was waiting for one of the computers to load. He started tapping his fingers on the table anxiously. Lewis always had everything in control but not anymore. He felt like everything was slipping out of his fingers but nothing actually was.

When the computer finally loaded Lewis typed in number eight. He found it.

KATHY

GREW UP IN HAILSHAM FROM BIRTH TO AGE 15.

AT THE AGE OF 15, SHE WAS SENT TO THE COTTAGES.

3 YEARS LATER KATHY BECAME A CARER. SHE HAS BEEN A CARER EVER SINCE BUT STOPPED TO BE AN ASTRONAUT.

SHE WAS SENT TO ACLYS TO CHECK IS IT WAS SURVIVABLE 31 DAYS AGO.

NO CONTACTS LISTED

…

Lewis was surprised by the shortness of her data. There was no education before her training. She lived a short life. There was a picture of her attached one from when she was young and a recent one taken before Martia 2.0 was sent. She was too young to die. Even if she wasn't a human she should've been treated like one.

Lewis closed the computer left his things and walked out of the building.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 31

There is so much to see here. all of it is beautiful Last night I watched the sun rise. I hadn't planned it and happened the moment I left. I can't remember why I was afraid before. I feel safe here now but then after a while I start to feel like I'll get in trouble. I never went out for more than an hour.

After a while I found a bigger source of water. The plants haven't grown yet. I don't know what's in the water but I know it's not good. I'm going to take back a small amount from the one I just found. Thi was is or clear. Before thinking I took a sip of it. I spit it out as soon as it landed on my tongue. I realized it was just like the one I had in the Hatch. Tasted the exact same. It wasn't burning my tongue. I felt fine so I drank some more.

I forgot to mention that I found a bush. It had these purple circles shaped like grapes on them. I tried them and they tasted just like strawberries. I never liked strawberries but over here I seem to like everything. I'll be back to explore tomorrow.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 32

I'm at home today. I just called the Hatch my home.

I don't feel good. It's probably because I haven't been eating or drinking enough. I wish someone was here to take care of me.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 34

I don't know what's wrong but I'm very tired. I want to go outside but I can't. My body won't walk more than a few steps. It hard for me to even get more food.

I had a dream about Tommy last night. He was taking care of me at the hospital. He brought me soup and spinach. I kept staring at him. I couldn't say anything for a moment. It's been a hie since I saw him and it was amazing. I knew he wasn't actually there or real but it was a great feeling just to see him, to remember how he looks like. We were talking the way we used to. We were talking he way Ruh and I did. We filled in the gaps of the times we missed.

But then he told me "Get better because there's a lot for you to see."

I asked, "Will you come too? I can't do it alone."

He smiled and said no. He started to leave but when I reached out I realized I was locked ot the bed. I screamed but he kept walking.

Miss. Emily, the principal at Hailsham, was listening to the news with Madame, who also worked with Miss. Emily at Hailsham. Together they were enjoying a cup of tea but shocked at what the news had just told them. Kathy was being reported as dead. They were saying with sympathy but it was all fake. Humans like them don't consider her as a loss. She was just a casualty nothing of more importance. The only reason Kathy volunteered to go to Acyls was so she could live a longer life. Instead it ended hers. The true reason Kathy went was to let Tommy live a longer life. She wanted their love to last longer and until they grew silver hair. She risked her life for the love they had only found now. She couldn't tell anyone her true reason because they already considered her crazy.

Miss. Emily and Madame exchanged looks. Madame was tearing up with what she had heard. Miss. Emily put her tea down and went to hug Madame. They lost the clones to donation. Losing one in space hurt more. There would be no body. No evidence of how cruel humans were. They thought Kathy would be the first to be granted a longer life but instead it costed her her life. The other astronauts that were being sent for the trials made it back fine. They were clones also. The humans couldn't risk human lives for Aclys.

They both started to cry. They cried until they couldn't. They cried for the cruel world.

There were no one to tell this to. She lost everyone she loved and was close to.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 40

Today I spent the day thinking about Tommy and Ruth. I cried because I miss what our lives used to be. I miss them. Ruth died during her second donation. I was her carer for her second donation. She had energy. She was different and I think that is why I was so close to her. She never reached her dream to work in an office. She'd be laughing if she knew I became an astronaut. She'd say, "haha, you, an astronaut!" "And I would smile and say "Yes."

Tommy was waiting for me. I told him I'd come back. I told him we'll live long beautiful lives together. I know he didn't believe me. He just smiled. He didn't say anything to me. He didn't say bye either. My memories of him were weaker but one will always be strong. The memory of him in his blue polo stomping his feet. We were just kids and he had very bad temper. He used to get in trouble with other kids often but as we grew older he controlled it better. He was something too. He didn't think about the future because he felt like there was none. Life on Earth wasn't the best. We all knew we would die. There was nothing for us to look forward to but death. We were kids dreaming what would never happen.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 42

I went really far today. I regret it. I found living creatures. They look exactly like us. There is nothing different. I watched them for quite some time. I watched them for more than an hour. I found buildings and homes too. I could see them. They were just like us at Earth. It felt the same. It looked like a town. There was a family going into the fruit market. A man in a suit went inside the large building.

I could go there and they wouldn't even know I wasn't from Aclys. I wouldn't though. I can't get caught in their lives. Do they even know about the ship? I started to get worried so I headed back to the hatch.


	4. Chapter 13-17

Chapter 13

LOG ENTRY: SOL 49 a.

I found you under my pillow this morning. I don't know how it got here but I missed writing. I've been wondering here for a week now. They wait for me to sleep to give me fresh clothes. The food comes through this small elevator. I need to find a way to escape from here. I don't know what they are planning but they are being too kind. They must have something planned. Why else would they give me food, shelter, and clothing. The food is real too. They gave me chicken with rice yesterday. They added peas and carrots too. I don't know what to call them. Let's stick with Aliens. I haven't seen the aliens at all. They are keeping me isolated. They could be afraid of me or they could be preparing me for an experiment. I'm afraid of them to be honest. They look exactly like humans. I know they write in English too because there's a sign in front of the bathroom that says restroom.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 49 b.

At night I found a bad news or I was given. They gave me a piece of the solar panel of the hab. Obviously they knew it wouldn't work since there is only electric light in year. There is no sunshine, which now that I think about makes me feel depressed. It may be my gut talking but I feel like they are giving me a warning.

Chapter 14

LOG ENTRY: SOL 50

I'm going to get out of here. How? Maybe I can slip a bomb through the food elevator. How am I going to make a bomb? That was a bad idea.

Also the vent is too small for me to do anything else.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 52

Well I found out that there's a vent under the bed that circulates the temperature of the room. I'm going to try to get through it. I don't have a screw driver. They gave me hair accessories and there are some things in the bathroom I can use. The hair comb will be the best tool. If I break one of the corners I can use it to unscrew the bolt.

\LOG ENTRY: SOL 53

Here's is my plan. I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and do what I normally do. I'll take a shower, brush my teeth, dry my hair. I'll put my clothes through the laundry shoot. I'll eat breakfast, but put away the bread in my pocket. I don't know how far I am from the Hatch. I need something to keep me alive. I'll then read the book they gave me yesterday. I might take that with me too. I'll wait until bedtime so 24 hours from now. When the lights are all shut even the ones outside, I'll go under the bed. I will slowly and carefully take out the screws. Luckily they are screws and not bolts. Then I'll see what life bring sme next.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 54

I was able to successfully go through the vent. I encountered a problem though. I couldn't see. I crawled until I saw a light shine above. I was able to see through it. There was a man and women talking on a sofa. I could make out a few words like "she" and "dangerous". I believe they consider me dangerous. I started to sweat. I was getting nervous and worried. I couldn't go back. If I keep crawling I could risk being caught. I will have to take the risk. I took my time to cross. I kept my eyes close and then when I finally crossed it I got hurt. I hit a wall. I could feel wires. Then when I moved my arm I accidently pulled a wire. The next thing I knew I saw fire and then an explosion occurred. The vent ripped open and I fell down. Here I am now; back into a room, This one's isn't the same though. There is no vent in this one. The size is smaller and the room is darker. I still have my journal though.

Chapter 15

LOG ENTRY: SOL 55

You know what's weird? I keep getting small packages from the Hatch. First thing I got was the journal. Then they started to play the tape that I had in the Hatch. They send me a picture of Tommy. I don't know where these things were coming from, but they were personal.

The tape that I had was a son called Never Let Me Go. I bought it from the sales when I was in Hailsham. I lost it though. When we moved to the cottages Tommy bought me a replacement from Norfolk, the lost center. I miss Tommy. As a child, I used to imagine a mother who finally had a child to keep holding on. The lyrics had "baby, baby, never let me go.". Now all I think about when I hear it is Tommy. I wonder what he is doing right now. Does he believe I'm alive? Does he believe in me? Of course he does. I always believed in him. Right now that's all I need, someone to believe in me. I want someone to believe I am alive. I don't know if I am safe though. I want someone to protect me.

Chapter 16

LOG ENTRY: SOL 60

Another 5 days have passed. You might be wondering how I keep track of the dates. I don't. They do it for me. They implanted a device into me. I also found a burn mark on my lower back when I took a shower today. I belong to them now. I wasn't close to the crew members in the ship with me, but today I miss them. I miss talking to them. I miss being together and though we won't close, we somehow were connected. We were all risking our lives to survive for ourselves or someone else. We all felt useless and wanted to feel like we had a purpose besides donating. We wanted to forget that we were clones.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 61

Two months have passed. I miss everything. I miss everyone. I miss Hailsham. I miss being a child and being cared to face Madame. Here I am now more than 15 years later being afraid of creatures that are just like me. I am afraid of them just as the humans are of me. We eat, feel, act, and look the same. What they can do is what fears me. I wonder what the humans are afraid of me for?

Chapter 17

LOG ENTRY: SOL 61

Today I actually got to talk to someone. They didn't come inside they were talking through the door. There was a small box shaped hole. I could tell it was there for a reason because it looked out of place. The voice was high like a female. She didn't seem to put any emotion into her words though she only said a few. _Make a hole._

I don't know if this was something I should follow. What if this would lead me into worse trouble? What if… The risk will always be worth it. I never went against anyone on Earth. I never took risk. No clone did, we all followed the rules. Right now all I wanted to do was go against what I've been doing my whole life. I wanted to listen to my heart more than my mind. I had to ask myself where and how then what if. I thought a lot about it but I never found a specific place.

A few hours later the same voice told me to look behind the cabinet. There were no cabinets in the room. I didn't have a drawer nor a kitchen. I couldn't think of what exactly it was she meant, but then I remembered the bathroom. The bathroom cabinet. I had to wait to go in because I used it a few minutes ago. They would be suspicious. I was eager to find out what was written for me next. I went to take a nap and when I woke up the box was gone. There was no hole either.


	5. Chapter 18-22

Chapter 18

LOG ENTRY: SOL 62

It's hard to believe even for me that I escaped. The bathroom cabinet had a tunnel. Someone put it there or dug it up. I wonder who would have the patience and strength to dig it up. I was afraid because it felt like a trap. Why would someone be helping me?

I followed the tunnel out. It was dark but I could see a light at the end and that light as I walked was getting closer. At the moment I thought it could be the light that was leading me to death. When I came out I realized I was underground. I had to pull myself out of the tunnel. I was blinded by the light I was missing for so long.

"Kathy." I immediately turned to face the person but the sun was hitting my eyes very sharply. As I getting my vision back, I saw him. I didn't know who he was but he knew me. I was getting defensive. I took a few steps back. He let out his hand for me to grab, but I didn't. He saved my life, but I still couldn't trust him.

He drew his hand back and told me, "My name is Matthew. I saw them capture you. They keep prisoners who have done nothing wrong there. I am from the Rebels."

I was staring at him. It was nonsense. "I need to get back home."

"We have no home."

I don't know why he considered us a "we". I was in not included with him, but I have no option. I needed more information to what was going around here and he was all I can use to my advantage.

Chapter 19

LOG ENTRY: SOL 62b

We went back to his "Rebel" group. He introduced me to them. I am still confused to how he knows my name.

They had a leader just as we had a president. Their leader was had their own small village. They lived in an abandoned building boarded up. There were secret passages to get in. I found it weird they trusted me with these secrets. I could put them in danger. They gave me my own room on the top of the building. Matthew told me that I was going to meet Sophia tonight. A young woman came by an hour ago and handed me a silver dress. It had a beautiful design but the design were almost fading. The dress was fragile and from time ago. He told me to wear it when I see Sophia, if I choose to. I didn't want to listen but I convinced myself to since I need these people to still trust me. The dress was too beautiful for me.

The room they gave me was better than anything I can ask for. I felt royal. I had my own bathroom that had a large tub. I had a dresser with different clothes and a large bed. I keep calling it mine when it isn't. Who said I was staying?

Chapter 20

LOG ENTRY: SOL 62c

I took a long bath. There were women in the bedroom were waiting for me. When I got out, I saw two. One sat me down on a chair and started putting things on my face. She went from the whole face to my eyes to my lips. I was excited to see what she painted on my face. She didn't allow me to open my eyes. The other was pulling on my hair. It hurt but it felt nice to have someone do my fair. It reminded me of the way Ruth used to braid my hair in Hailsham.

Once these two women finished getting me ready they took me to the dress. They both worked to get it on me. It was fragile so they both worked with care. I was excited to see what these two women had made me into. I had to hide it though because I didn't want to speak to them. I didn't want to see who I was. They then took me back a full mirror that was slightly dirty. I couldn't believe who I was. I felt like I was worth it: worth every breath I took, every word I spoke. I couldn't help but smile at myself and feeling thankful to these women who gave me this feeling.

They both were looking at each other. "We have done such an amazing job. She looks even better than how she looked when she got here."

I whispered, "Thank you." The both smiled and left the room.

I was getting nervous now. I heard a knock on the door and then the same young women who brought me the dress came in. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "I am Matilda and I will be taking to you to Sophia." She grabbed my hand and immediately I could feel the happiness that was inside of her. She brought me to the door. "I will see when this is all over." I stopped the doors began to open. I felt heat come into my body in every direction. I was again becoming nervous. I walked ahead. I was having walking straight with every step. I could feel some people staring but I couldn't look at them. I was too afraid. I stood there and kept my eyes down. I stopped and looked up. Their leader wasn't there. I didn't understand.

Chapter 22

I waited there for a while and Sophia never showed up. Matilda came along and took me back to my room. I was angry: how could she put so much preparation and not show up. What sort of ritual is this? I need to leave this place tonight. I have to get back to the Hatch. I need to get back. Why am I wasting my time?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 23

I went in the room to find Sophia standing by the bed. She planned all this. Everyone downstairs was ready not for her but for me. They wanted to see me wait.

I was stunned by the beauty she had. Her long, brown hair was curled towards her face. Her eyes were small, but expressed more than words. She walked towards me with confidence and boldness. She was just as beautiful as a human. I was back to feeling not just as a clone but an alien. I immediately looked down because she was more than what my eyes should be allowed to see.

"You've done well downstairs."

I didn't know what to say.

"You stood there, asks no questions, you didn't even dare to look around."

She put her hand on my shoulder and continued, "You may stay here. If you need any help, just ask the ladies next door. Matthew will be the one to assist you when you need to go out. You'll be our guests for as long as are here.

"Thank you."

She headed out the door and at the corner I saw Matthew. I didn't even see him until now.

I was so relieved when they left. I was able breath. I felt happy. I couldn't believe the kindness of these people. Even Sophia trusted me. I still didn't trust them but they were treated me with respect. I decided not to leave tonight. These people are willing to help me.

Chapter 24

I talked to Matthew today. I realized I don't know if there people know I am not from here. I left the part out. I only told him I need to get back to the Hatch.

"What for?"

"I need to go there to get home."

He nodded and left. After an hour he came back and told me we were leaving soon. I didn't have any luggage. I was ready to leave anytime. I am sure he spent the hour talking to Sophia and making sure it was okay with her.

He can back quickly and lead me outside.

"Do you know where I need to go?"

"Yes."

We walked for miles and he and I said no words until dark.

We stopped walking and went inside a cave. He told me stay inside but I went out anyway when he left. He was grabbing wood so I did the same. When we went inside he opened a bag he brought and lighted a match. He piled wod together and started a fire. He started to put stones around the fire. I warmed my hands because suddenly the weather outside went from warm to freezing. He took out a blanket and handed it to me. I shaked my head. Slowly before I could stop myself I feel asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night with the blanket on me. I saw him standing in the front. He was looking out. He was holding on to something next to his pocket. He was about to pull his knife out, but then he let go. He just stared out and then sighed. He turned back around so I closed my eyes. He sat by the fire but his back towards it. Then slowly I fell back asleep.

Chapter 25

When I woke up in the morning the fire was out.

"We can't leave today. We have to spend another night here. A storm is coming. Great I thought. There is not much to do in a cave. I had a lot of questions and we had time. "Who are the rebels?"

He didn't look at me. "We are the enemies of the people who captured you. We fight for what was once ours."

"How did you know I was there."

"I saw your get captured." He started sharpening a stick with the knife he brought. I wish I had a weapon. He stood up and looked out again. We'll leave soon.

Chapter 26

We've been walking for hours now. We said no words. I could see the Hatch now. It was still far. We stopped by the river I saw before. We drank from the crystal clear water and then continued to journey. He did know where to go. All of a sudden we heard noises. We heard people. They were right behind us. We are held at gunpoint.

"Kathy."

I couldn't believe it. It was Lewis Martin. "Kathy, we came to take you back home."

I was shocked to see him. "Where's Tommy?" I needed to see him. All this time, he was all I needed.

"Kathy, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

His started to blink often. "Tommy died. He died when you were caring for him."

He was right. How did I forget this? Tommy died during his third donation. I remember it now. I've been denying this for so long. He has been dead.

"I'm sorry Kathy. I thought you were aware of this. You can come home now. We came back to bring you back. You saved yourself from donations."

I didn't come here to save myself. I came here to save Tommy. He already died. I don't care about donations anymore. I would still be a clone on Earth. I will never be happy with myself. I'll die alone. The humans killed Tommy.

"I'm not going back."

"Kathy, what are you saying."

I turned to Matthew who for the first time was looking at me directly. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or worried. He knows now that I am an alien. He let out his hand. This time I took it. I found the place where I belong.

"This is my home." Matthew and I left and walked back home.


End file.
